


The Contamination

by urlocalzabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalzabini/pseuds/urlocalzabini
Summary: When an apocalyptic virus spreads, Hermione gets in a compromising position. What will happen when an enemy of the past stumbles across her? How much time does she have before her friends presume her as dead?-Dramione post-war fic 13+ (maybe 18+)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell/Marcus Flint, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I first want to state that this story is based off of many fanfics i've read.

Okay! so if your reading this thank you and if your easily triggered i wouldn't read this, it's not heavy so i don't know if you'd want to but there's mention of the following:

Death

Ect.

And that sums up most of it! So again thank you for reading this and happy reading!

\- Abrianna


	2. The Announcement

Hello Witches and Wizards,

Today may 23rd, 1998 a virus has spread.

Be aware and safe. Don't leave your homes and protect your loved ones

Don't try and leave London, this virus has spread to the following places:

London

France

America

Germany

Ireland

In this state of helplessness, the minister has shut down everything and going into hiding, i suggest everyone does the same.

Let Merlin help us all.

\- Reeta Skeeter from the Daily Profit


End file.
